If you called dependence
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Había pensado que morir a manos de Akaashi no estaría mal, o viceversa si el pudiera matar a Akaashi estaría bien, tomaría todo, hasta lo último. Recuerda una vez, otra vez, una ocasión en que Akaashi dijo lo mismo que su madre, "dependencia" Lo llamó dependencia.


En primer lugar es Hallowen; y llevo tiempo pensando en escribir sobre esto y dije vaya que ha llegado el momento más aparte que concuerda con la fecha (¿) y bueno ante todo, pido perdón si llegan a pensar que deforme las personalidades sobre esta hermosa pareja, acepto la culpa, pero por otra parte no me arrepiento(?) Bueno ya saben suelo hacer SongFic's y este no es la excepción la cancion se llama _Kore wo izon to yobu nara de Mejibray._ Espero les guste la canción y más aparte use un fragmento de otra canción cofcof _homestuck_ cofcofquehacesaquicofcof. En fin, espero les guste.

* * *

Bokuto Koutaro está anonadado por la belleza y serenidad que emana Akaashi Keiji.

Es el polo opuesto; Akaashi es el agua en calma y él es el fuego danzante.

Son jóvenes, disfrutan de la vida, del club deportivo de voleibol, la escuela (él no la disfruta tanto), los amigos, los campamentos y en que prácticamente se viven en la casa del otro.

Los padres de Bokuto siempre han sido una familia ruidosa y amorosa, y a donde ellos vayan siempre habrá fiesta y, no siempre, pero la mayoría de las veces suelen estar en casa.

Los padres de Akaashi son calmados como él, amorosos y comprensivos, un ambiente cálido y la mayoría de las veces no suelen estar en casa por trabajo.

Bokuto sabe que es mejor la casa de Akaashi porque estarán solos y podrán ir mucho más allá de lo que pueden en público.

Bokuto está enamorado de Akaashi, no solo porque lo cuide, le ayuda y le pone los pies en la tierra cuando es necesario.

Es simplemente algo que no puede decir, algo que no entiende, un deseo y una atracción que son cada vez más fuertes, cada día más difíciles de suprimir como si la suave piel (y claro sus músculos bien formados) le llamara evocando sus manos en su piel, como si Akaashi lo supiera y lo hiciera a propósito.

Eran amigos y sabía que un deseo así no era propio de un amigo.

No era como se sentía por Konoha, Saru e incluso Yukie.

Se siente como un estúpido, pero prefieres serlo a dejar de sentir todo aquello que te hace sentir Akaashi.

No te importaría quitarle las piernas a Akaashi para que así el siempre dependa de ti.

Pensamientos simples pero a la vez enigmáticos para ti.

 _Recuerdas una vez, un día._

 _En que su madre dijo que estabas tan pegado a Akaashi que parecías dependiente de él, por alguna razón no le importaba o no le molestaba, al contrario; pensó que, si Akaashi dependía de el, seria magnifico._

 _Has tenido sueños de ti y de él, de él y de ti._

Solos tú y él, llevando actos más allá, actos carnales y aquellos sueños te inquietan, porque quieres hacerlo, quieres saber a qué sabe Akaashi, a que sabe su piel, sus besos, sus caderas, el olor de su piel, de su cabello.

El tiempo transcurre; tus deseos siguen siendo los mismos, solo que cada día avanzan, se elevan y sientes te llevan al extremo, no puedes evitar observar la piel de sus muslos que se asoma por el short al momento de la práctica, no puedes evitar ver sus labios cuando habla, parecen hipnotizarte, simplemente no puedes evitar verlo en las duchas o intentar llamar su atención.

No sabes como ocurre, los sucesos, todo fue muy rápido como para que tu cerebro y tus neuronas reaccionen, pero los labios y el sabor del café están en tus labios, no, están en los labios de Akaashi y realmente no recuerdas que el café fuera tan adictivo.

Akaashi está debajo de ti, sosteniéndose de tu camisa temblando, parece que se derrite, tiene los ojos cerrados y corresponde tu beso, y te sientes duro.

 **Duro, duro, duro.**

Es todo lo que piensas, en restregar tu cuerpo con el de él, en probar más allá del café, deslizas tus manos para bajarlas por su espalda y tocar sus muslos, apretarlos y el gime, oh, gime tan magníficamente, lo hace y te vuelve loco, lo pegas más a ti, te vuelves loco y juras volverte dependiente de Akaashi.

Te detiene; niega ir más allá, tiembla como un ciervo recién nacido, pómulos rojizos, tartamudeando, labios hinchados, tratado de recuperar el aire que al parecer también te falta a ti.

Hablas sobre quererlo, más allá de la amistad y parece que él está en las mismas, te sientes feliz no puedes evitarlo y nuevamente lo vuelves a besar, más calmado.

 _La extraña relación empieza._

A puerta cerrada siempre son sus encuentros, realmente no te gusta y te gustaría besarle y tocarlo todo el tiempo, pero él dice que no, suelen besarse fugazmente en ocasiones donde no son vistos, pero sueles ser regañado, a bañarse juntos, a pasar ratos a solas en la bañera siempre en lugares cerrados.

 _En casa de Akaashi han llegado más allá, llegando a lo carnal, a la locura de la carne, al placer._

Tu dependencia hacia Akaashi cada día es mayor y las ganas de hacer que él sea solo tuyo aumentan, las ganas de saber más, de probar más son abismales.

(Aquí comienza lo extravagante)

 _La puerta está cerrada._  
 _Y Bokuto está solo._

Terriblemente solo sin Akaashi, no sabe a dónde ha ido... o tal vez sí.

Había empezado a tener problemas con Akaashi, discusiones como jóvenes que eran pero solían arreglarse.

Así que no sabía porque no estaba.

 _Vio un sueño, uno en el que Akaashi estaba ansioso por la suciedad._

 _No sabía qué hacer, así que solo sumergió su brazo dentro de la bañera._

Los padres de Akaashi, habían salido de viaje y tardarían tiempo en regresar, tenía la llave de su casa para entrar y salir cuando él quisiera.

Escondió la salvada llave maestra en su boca.

Así nadie podría entrar ni salir de esa casa, donde los recuerdos perduraban, no sabía si estaba loco ya.

 _Con el describiente sueño_

Uno donde Akaashi perdía su calor, pero ese no era más que un sueño.

 _Tenía un rosario elegido_.

Uno que ambos habían escogido cuando visitaron un templo en año nuevo.

Se pasa las manos por todo el cuerpo, una extraña idea de que tal vez Akaashi ha encogido y se esconde en su ropa.

 _Llega hasta su cuello... muestran las impresiones dentales de Akaashi._

Y recuerda cuando su lengua pasaba por el cuello de Akaashi, dejando las mismas impresiones dentales, probándolo y marcándolo como suyo.

Inclusive probando el líquido carmesí que emanaba al momento de hacerle aquellas impresiones, cuando la sangre de Akaashi se concentraba en un solo lugar y el gustoso probaría todo de él.

 _En la última noche, el corazón cambió el cielo._

 _La mirada fría de Akaashi._

 _El silencio._

 _Y sus abandonados brazos._

Rememorando en soledad, recuerda el placer sexual del sometimiento, recuerda el placer al someter a Akaashi y que este le diera el permiso, se sentía feliz, saber que le tenía tal confianza al punto de llevarlo al dolor y al goce.

 _Estrangulando su cuello._

Era excitante cuando lo hacían con el uniforme del club deportivo.

A escondidas en la bodega, cuando no había nadie.

En su cuarto o en el de Akaashi.

Por alguna razón no podía entrar a él, podía rondar por toda la casa de Akaashi pero no entrar a su cuarto, un olor molesto no se lo permitía.

Se siente solo.

 _Aquel que llora, él._

 _Puede ver a Keiji reír,_ pero parece una ilusión o se sorprende de lo bien que suena su nombre en sus labios.

 _Mátame con este amor._

Había pensado que morir a manos de Akaashi no estaría mal, o viceversa si el pudiera matar a Akaashi estaría bien, tomaría todo, hasta lo último.

Recuerda una vez, otra vez, una ocasión en que Akaashi dijo lo mismo que su madre, _"dependencia"_

 _Lo llamó dependencia._

 _Y cuando Akaashi lo llamó dependencia, Bokuto se quemaba en el fuego del infierno._

No sabía porque pero se había molestado mucho, que Akaashi lo dijera le dolió.

 _En la forma en la que Akaashi tenía muchas ganas de llegar._

Jamás pudo ser llevada a cabo.

Y nuevamente en su mente, aquella que maquina todo y nada respecto a Akaashi, recuerda palabras.

 _Cuando lo llamó dependencia, Bokuto estaba profundo en agua._

Se había exaltado y preocupado.

 _"No existen razones para preocuparse"_ Aquello que una vez dijo Akaashi llega a su mente, no sabe por qué.

Recuerda que eso se lo dijo porque tenía miedo de que Akaashi lo dejara por alguien más, alguien más cuerdo y menos _dependiente._

Pero a veces Akaashi parecía estar bien con esa dependencia, eran el uno para el otro.

La noche está en su apogeo.

 _Despierta de un sueño y está solo._ No esta Akaashi y siente frio.

En el salón de la casa de Akaashi espera, pero no hay hora de llegada.

 _El rosario que eligieron juntos ha caído..._

Ha perdido la noción del tiempo, su móvil suena, pero sabe que no es Akaashi así que no le da importancia.

No recuerda pero parece hacerlo.

 _Que ayer los ojos de Akaashi eran fríos,_ esos orbes grises con matices verdes habían perdido lucidez.

 _Aun no recuerda sus últimas palabras..._ Las ultimas que intercambiaron.

O si había una fecha u hora para su reencuentro.

La soledad lo estaba matando, quería a Akaashi, se sentía vacío sin él.

Pero una parte de él tenía miedo.

¿Miedo de qué? ¿De Akaashi? ¿De verlo? ¿De las palabras? No lo sabía...

Tenía miedo de que Akaashi _lo llamara dependencia._

 _Miedo de arder en el fuego del infierno._

 _Del amor y del derrumbado rosario._

Akaashi no dice nada. Y lo hace sentir ansioso.

 _Un pedazo de papel por la parte trasera del sillón, salve una foto._

Una foto, dos fotos, tres fotos, muchas fotos, de ellos, siendo felices, jugando, ganando partidos, riendo con amigos, en campamentos y recuerda el pasado, recuerda el miedo al futuro y a ser separado de Akaashi, recuerda las discusiones, recuerda las decisiones que no lo incluyen directamente a él y teme, teme ser olvidado, ser dejado en el pasado y no quiere eso, odia eso, detesta esa idea.

Hay una foto, una en especial de ellos riendo, pero en ella está escrito: _Bokuto, si tu ardes en el infierno, yo apaciguare las llamas, si estas profundo en agua, yo te sacare y te daré el oxígeno que necesitas y te hare entrar en calor, porque te amo._

 _-Akaashi Keiji._

Escrito en pluma, derecho, recto con letra delgada y prolija.

Letra hermosa, como su dueño y se pregunta cómo alguien puede ser tan perfecto.

Hay un sobre, con el sello de un hospital y parece arrugado, una parte de él le dice que lo ha visto, parece tener unas gotas secas de agua, pequeñas como si fueran echas al llorar.

Lleva su nombre, y las sienes de su cráneo parecen querer hacer conexión, tiene miedo, empieza a temblar y sabe que hay algo dentro de ese sobre, logra sacarlo a pesar del miedo, y recuerda, aquello que deseaba olvidar.

 _31-Noviembre-2017_

 _Hospital general_

 _Paciente: Bokuto Koutaro_

 _Estudios sobre el Trastorno Límite de la Personalidad (TLP)_

 _Positivo._

Oscila, recuerda, recuerda cuando Akaashi dijo ir a la universidad en Kyoto.

Recuerda sentirse traicionado, recuerda no sentirse tomado en cuenta, la cólera lo inunda, llenándolo, asfixiándolo.

Y lo sabe... malditamente lo sabe.

Le ha hecho daño a Keiji.

Corre hasta el cuarto de Keiji, agitado, tembloroso, lleno de miedo y muy profundo, muy, muy profundo lleno de calma y eso le asusta, se detiene al tocar el pomo frio y al sentir sus fosas nasales inundadas de un pútrido olor.

Y se obliga a sí mismo, a abrir, a entrar y lo puede ver.

 _En el suelo,_ hincado, con una sonrisa en los labios, sangre seca deslizándose por su cuello, manchando su uniforme blanco, aquel del que estaban tan orgullosos de portar, piel pálida, fría, labios sin color, sin vida, _ojos tan vacíos._

 _Por los dedos de Bokuto gotean suaves besos color carmesí_ (y se pregunta cómo es que no los había visto todo este tiempo) y nuevamente recuerda, haber blandido un hacha en contra de Akaashi. Y ahora solo está parado frente al cuerpo inerte de Keiji.

 _—Akaashi ¿Lo odiarías si te digo que te ves tan delicioso? ¿Odiarías si te digo que me hieres cuando lo llamaste dependencia? Que me quemo en las llamas del infierno, que me siento profundo en agua_

—Odiaría hacerte daño Bokuto-san.

El horrible olor lo marea y siente ganas de vomitar, pero el cuerpo inerte de Keiji luce tan hermoso, aun sin vida.


End file.
